Rebelde
by sasuysaku
Summary: En el instituto Konoha Hihg School ya nada volvera a ser como antes. Un grupo de jovenes rebeldes han llegado para cambiar sis reglas, una en particulas, Sakura Haruno... SxS


**Aqui con nueva histora, jaja ya se que tengo muchas, peor me vienen un monton a la cabeza y tengo que escribirlas, si no se me olvidan. **

**Bueno, los personajes ni la historia me pertenece.**

**Los perosnajes son de Mashasi Kishimoto y la historia de Rebelde, yo solamente la adapte^^**

Capitulo 1:

En Konoha high school, todos los jóvenes están preparando la fiesta de fin de año, con sus coreografías. Todos contentos porque sus padres vendrán a verlos y admirarlos, menos una. Ino Yamanaka era la chica mas popular y rica del colegio. Rubia, delgada y unos bonitos ojos azules donde los chicos se perdian en ellos, unos labio rojos, que ninguno de ellos han provado y mas de uno querría poseerlos. Estaba entusiasmada por la fiesta, ya que su padre le vendría a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Chicas, tiene que salir perfecto, no me defraudéis- les anunciaba a sus compañeras de baile, faltaba poco menos de una hora y ya estaban preparadas detrás de los telones.

Bring, bring.

-Alo?- contesto la rubia.- Hi, dady- saludo fuertemente con una gran sonrisa.-¿Qué pasa?...¿Que? Pero como…. Pero papa, me lo prometiste….-cerro el teléfono. Su cara que antes estaba adornada por una gran sonrisa, estaba ahora cubierta de lagrimas.

-Ino, que te pasa?- le pregunto una.

-Nada, vamos ha hacer un pequeño cambio en el baile.

x-x-x

Japón, Osaka.

Un joven pelinegro montaba en su moto recorriendo las calles, hasta llegar a su antigua casa, encontrándose con su madre y los de la inmobiliaria.

-Hola Sai- le saludo su madre con dos besos.

-Hola mama, ya están embalando sus cosas?- le pregunto, viendo como algunos de los muebles que llenaban su vieja casa eran envueltos en papel y subidos en un camión de mudanzas.

-Si hijo, ya hemos encontrado piso, no es muy grande pero para los tres sirve.

-Esta bien

-Bueno, y que tal la escuela? Los estudios?

-Bien…-dijo un poco desanimado, habían estado caminando hasta la moto, cuando ve que un trozo de periódico manchado se le pegaba en la suela del zapato. La foto de un hombre mayor ocupaba la portada con el titulo, ``Jiraya Yamanaka viaja a Tokio para hacer unos últimos papeleos y de paso visitar a su hija, Ino. Se rumorea que ha comprado una casa cerca del instituto de su hija para estar mas cerca de ella, aunque puede que sean falsa la información dado que ha vuelto a tomar un avión para salir del pais´´. –_Jiraya Yamanaka, asi que estas en Tokio. Padre, por fin podre cumplir la promesa que te hice, la de vengarte._

x-x-x

Instituto Konoha high school

-Vamos Gaara- le insistio una vez mas Sasuke, el chico mas popular de la escuela y no por que fuera uno de los mas ricos y tuviera a los padres mas importantes del país, si no por que su belleza, arrogancia y prepotencia, se lo había ganado. Tenia los pelos alborotados, una tez blanca que daba juego con sus ojos azabaches, era alto y fuerte.

-Pero, haber Sasuke, si hacemos esto tus padres te van a matar y a mi, pues a saber que.- le respondia Gaara, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Tenia un color de pelo extraño, pero eso le hacia ver el segundo chico mas cotizado del colegio. Tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes, no era tan alto como Sasuke pero eso le daba igual.

-Entiéndeme, no me quiero ir. Por favor amigo, solo por esta vez.-Suplico el azabache un poco cansado.

-Esta bien, pero si tus padres se dan cuenta, te van a matar, ya te he avisado.

-Gracias- se dieron la mano y después un abrazo.-Ahora tenemos que ver como hacemos esto.

x-x-x

Estudio fotográfico. Kioto.

-Tsunade, un poco mas a la derecha.-le ordenaba el fotógrafo.-Donde esta esa sonrisa?

Tsunade Haruno era una de las cantantes mas famosas y una de las mujeres mas guapas de todo Japon.

-Asi esta bien?- le preguntaba, mientras cambiaba de pose en una mas sensual.

-Si, asi esta bien.

-Tsunade, Tsunade, tienes una llamada urgente.

-Que pasa, Shizune?- dejo caer su largo abrigo de pieles y camino hasta su secretaria, quien sostenía su móvil en la mano y le hacia señas con la otra.

-Es del señor, este… con el que hablemos el otro dia, quiere que actúes en su próximo show como su invitada especial.

-En serio? Haber dejame.- su asistente le paso el teléfono, lo cojio con sus lagas uñas postizas y se lo llevo a su oreja.-Hola!... si… que tl?...

Mientras la cantante estaba tan metida en su conversación con el hombre del otro lado del móvil, una cabellera rosa salía de la puerta del camerino.

-Bueno que, empezamos?- le hablo al fotógrafo, quien de seguida la miro de arriba abajo y afirmo con la cabeza.

Esta estaba vestida con el traje de baño mas sexy que había encontrado por el guardaropa de su madre, el simple hecho de hacer enojar a su madre le producía una satisfacción enorme. Aprovechando que estaba tan concentrada en su conversación aprovecho para posar delante de su cámara, pero antes de que diera el primer disparo la cámara, su madre ya estaba tapándola con una toalla.

-Sakura, por dios! Pero que haces?- le grito, estaba forcejeando con su hija, una estaba subiéndola y la otra bajándola.

-Mama! Para ya! Que pasa? Que tienes miedo de que tu hija sea mas guapa que tu?- contraataco Sakura, ya bajando del todo la toalla.

-Por dios, mi niña, que haces vestida asi? Ves a cambiarte ahora mismo.

-No Tsunade, es perfecto- salió el fotógrafo.-Piensa, Tsunade Haruno posando con su hija, seria fenomenal! Los miles de fans que darían por comprar estas fotos.

-Pero solo es una niña!

-Por favor mama, haz que funcione la única neurona que te queda, ya tengo 17 años!

-Pero sigues siendo una niña, mi Sakura.-le acaricio suavemente el pelo, pero esta se aparto como si quemara.-Además, que diría tu padre si te viera posar? Que pasa si te quita de mi lado, no podría vivir sin ti, mi niña.

-Y a mi que me importa lo que diga ese hombre, además no es mi padre.

-Sakura!- le grito su madre.

-Es verdad! Solo porque ponga el esperma no significa que sea mi padre.-se cruzo de brazos y miro como las otras sesiones de fotos iban comenzando.

-Mi hijita bonita, por que dices eso? Sabes que tu padre te quiere mucho.-dijo abrazándola y acurrucándola entre sus enormes pechos.

-Por favor mama, si me quisiera como tu dices no nos habría dejado.- se aparto de ella y se limpio las lagrimas que estaban por salir en un acto brusco.-Bueno que, empezamos?

-Si claro, ponte al lado de tu madre.- dijo impaciente el fotógrafo, empezando asi la sesión fotográfica de Tsunade Haruno junto con su hija.

x-x-x

-Perdone, cuanto me daría por esta moto?- le pregunto aun mecánico. Este se limpio las manos en un trapo sucio y miro la moto de arriba abajo, se acerco a ella y empezó ha hacerle pequeñas observaciones.

-Mmm esta un poco vieja, asi que no te costarías mas que 2000 pesos.

-Solo? Si me costo mucho mas, unos 3500.- le reprocho el moreno.

-Lo siento, pero eso es lo que vale.

-Esta bien.

- Sai, hijo! Donde esta tu moto?- le pregunto su madre cuando vio a su hijo andando hacia su nueva casa.

-Mama, tengo que contarte una cosa.-le dijo el pelinegro serio.

-Me estas asustando, te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que, me voy a Tokio a acabar mis estudios.- le solto.

-Que? Por que?- se exalto su madre al simple hecho de perder también a su hijo.

-Mama, aquí no hay tanta calidad de estudio como ha donde quiero ir, además que allí podre mejorar mis calificaciones y sacarme un graduado.

-Pero hijo, por que tan lejos? No podrías ir a un lugar mas cerca?- le insistió su madre.-Tu hermana y yo te necesitamos.

-Lo se mama, pero entiéndeme, si me saco una mejor carrera tendre un mejor trabajo, asi no nos faltara dinero.

-No me importa el dinero!- grito su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.-Solo quiero que estemos todos juntos.

-Lo siento mama, por favor.

-Esta bien.- le hablo un poco mas calmada.- Pero como vas a pagar tu avión? No tenemos dinero.

-Tranquila mama, con el dinero que me han dado de la moto podre pagarme el boleto.

-Cuando te vas?

-Mañana en la mañana.

-te echaremos de menos, Sai.- le dio un ultimo abrazo a su hijo, empezando a llorar en silencio. Creia que su hijo de verdad iba a ir para estudiar y sacarse una mejor carrera, pero Sai iba ahí a hacer otra cosa, a empezar una cosa.

x-x-x

El escenario ya estaba listo, las luces bien puesta y los Dj´s en su sitio, solo faltaban las bailarinas.

Ino y su grupo estaban preparadas a la señal de la profesora de gimnasia, que era la que les había estado ayudando en su coreografía.

-Bueno chicas, listas?

-Sii! Ino

-Háganmelo bien ,si?, no me fallen.-les advirtió una vez mas.

-…Y ahora, con todos ustedes, las chicas de Konoha High School!.-Esa era la señal.

Todas la chicas salieron en línea y se pusieron como les correspondía. La música empezaba a sonar y los movimientos empezaban a llenar el escenario. Todo estaba yendo como lo había planeado. De pronto, la música cambia, una mas sensual y atrevida inundaba toda la sala. Cambiaron las filas y Ino quedaba al frente.

Fuyaku Uchiha había dado escena cuando había entrada, acaparando todas las miradas y aplausos hacia el. Se sentó junto con su mujer en un lugar apartado, rodeados por todos sus guardaespaldas. Otra vez las miradas se dirigieron a las chicas del escenario.

Empezaron a bailas con movimientos sensuales, a medida que la música sonaba, Ino iba quitándose una prenda, quedando en paños menores y siendo observada por Ebisu, el mayordomo de su padre, que por ordenes de el había ido a observar a su hija, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio el espectáculo que estaba montando.

La canción termino e inmediatamte los aplausos por parte de los alumnos se hicieron sonar, mientras que sus padres desaprobaban la actuación y se llevaban a sus hijos fuera del establecimiento.

Ino, junto con sus compañeras bajaron del escenario, encontrándose con Ebisu, que traia mala cara.

-Señorita Ino, pero que ha hecho- le reprendía el mayordomo.

-Lo que tenia que hacer, Ebi. Todo esto es culpa de mi padre.

-Pero señorita, sabe lo que va a pasar cuando se entere, montara un gran escándalo por este espectáculo.

-Me da igual, se lo merece, no sabe que es estar sin ver a su padre durante meses, y cuando por fin iba a a bajar, se va otra vez.

-Entiéndalo, tiene mucho trabajo.- defendió a su señor, pero eso hizo que la rubia se pusiera mas enfadada.

-Me da igual, prefiere antes su estúpido trabajo que estar con su hija.- las lagrimas empezaron a cubrirle sus ojos.-Sabes que? Me voy!

-Pero señorita…

-Dejame, quiero estar sola!- le grito y luego salió corriendo.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente…

-Perdone no puede pasar sin una autorización.- le advirtió el segurata que protegía la puerta de los periodistas y los paparazzi.

-Tengo la autorización necesaria. Habrá paso.

-Y bien? Que acordaste con ese señor?- pregunto la impaciente de Shizune mientras le peinaba.

-Dentro de una semana me quiere ver en su despacho para hablar de lo que será.

-Déjeme pasar!

-Pero que es eso!- se sobresalto Tsunade al oir tantos gritos de exterior de su camerino.-Ve a ver si, Shizune?

-Ahorita vengo- corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a Henry, su segurata, agarrando a un hombre por los hombros.-Tu! Que haces aquí? Henry suéltalo.

-Esta bien.

-Chss- se quejo el hombre, espolvoreándose su traje y poniéndoselo bien.-Dinde esta Tsunade? Quiero hablar con ella.

-Esta ocupada, ahora no puede recibir visitas.- hablo rápidamente la asistente.

-Me da igual que este ocupada, vengo ha hablar de Sakura.

-Shizune, pasa algo!- llamo la rubia del otro lado.

-No Tsunade, todo esta perfecto. Entre.-dijo, abriéndole la puerta.-Tsunade, hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Quien es?- dijo, saliendo de su habitación.-Tu!

-Cuanto tiempo.-le saludo el hombre amablemente.

-Que quieres!- le respondió fríamente y manteniendo las distancias.

-Quiero hablar sobre nuestra hija, Sakura.

-Ahora quieres hablar con ella, cuando lo podrías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!

-Vengo ha hablar sobre su futuro.-le comento haciando caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Que futuro y que ocho cuartos! Shizune, déjanos solos.

-Quiero que nuestra hija vaya al mejor instituto de todo el país.- empezó a hablar mientras recorría toda la estancia.

-Pero quien te crees que eres para decidir su futuro? No eres nadie!- exploto la rubia.

-Soy su padre y exijo como tal lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora.- grito furioso dando un golpe en la barra.

-Ah, mira, lo podrías haber pensado antes, como hace unos 17 años, en donde tu hija te necesitaba!

-Mira, si Sakura no va a estudiar en Konoha High School, te pongo una demanda y hago que te quiten la tutela de tu hija.-habla con mas calma y parándose a observar una foto donde sale Sakura de mas pequeña.

-No puedes hacer eso.-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Si puedo, soy su padre, también tengo derecho a estar con ella.

-Ma-Marchate! No quiero verte. Henry!- inmediatamente, el hombre cachas estaba junto a ella. -Llévatelo!

-Tranquila, ya me voy, te enviare los papeles para que sepas lo que hay que hacer y mas vale que lo hagas, sino, ya sabes lo que hay.

-Fuera!- grito ya desesperada por que se vaya.-

-Tsunade, que paso?- pregunto preocupado sus asistenta.

-Ese desgraciado vino a quitarme a mi hija!- empezó a llorar fuertemente, tambaleándose hasta su gran cama.-Pero no lo hará, y aunque me cueste en el alma, Sakura tendrá que ir a ese maldito instituto.

x-x-x

Aeropuerto de Osaka

-Bueno chicos, es este mu vuelo- se despidió Sai.

-Cuidate

- Lo mismo digo.-se despidió uno a uno de sus amigos y se subió a su avión. Lo estaba dejando todo, todo! Su familia, sus amigos, todo por su venganza. El simple hecho de pensar que aquel maldito sujeto fue el causante de la muerte de su padre le ponía los pelos de punta y sus sangre comenzaba a bullir.

x-x-x

Camerino de Tsunade Haruno

-Sakura, querida, tenemos que hablar.- le hablo a su hija.

-Mama, si es por lo de ayer, ahórratelo.

-No, mi reina, es por otra cosa, mas importante- le hablo seria a su hija, haciando que esta se pusiera tensa y le prestara mas atención.

-Haber mama, que has hecho?

-No es sobre mi… es sobre ti.

-Haber, que pasa con migo?- dijo sin preocupación, seguramente seria otra estupidaregañina por su comportamiento.

-Esta mañana ha venido tu padre.- empezó.

-Y que quería ese estúpido?- dijo un poco enfadada solo con la mención de ese hombre.

-Me ha pedido que te mande a una escuela.

-Que? Pero quien se cree eso hijo la mismísima per…

-Sakura! Esa lengua.

-Pero mama! No lo haras verdad! No harás caso a ese tipo?- dijo asustada, solo imaginándose metida en ese colegio donde le a enviado su "padre" le daba nausias.

-Lo siento, mi hija, pero si no lo hago me quitara tu tutela, y no puedo vivir sin ti.- dijo desanimada y dándole un tierno beso a su hija.

- Pero no!- dijo despegandose y mordiéndose la uñas en signo de estas nerviosa.-Tienes que hacer alguna cosa mama!

-No hay nada que hacer, iras a ese colegio como dice tu padre.

-No voy a ir! A saber donde me ha metido, además, no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme ahora!

-Lo se, pero sigue siendo tu padre.- Se limpio las lagrimas que le caían y mando a su hija a que empezara ha hacer las maletas, que esa misma tarde la transferiría al colegio.

-No me lo puedo creer, y tu eres mi madre? Pensaba que ibas a hacer alguna cosa, no dices que me quieres tanto, si, ya lo veo.- le dijo mordazmente mientras se dirijio a su cuarto.

-Sakura, cariño…

-Dejame! _Esta si me la pagas, viejo amargado, tu me metes en una escuela de niños ricos, pos van a conocer a Sakura Haruno, te arrepentirás de haberme metido ahí._

x-x-x

Konoha High School

En una habitación de las tantas que hay, Ino estaba acompañada de Matsuri, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ino, no me puedo creer lo que has hecho.- le alabo la castaña.

-Si, Matsuri, lose.

-Te das cuanta de lo que va a pasar cuando se entere tu padre, pondrá el santo al cielo cuando se entere.

-Me da igual!

Toc Toc.

-Voy a ver quien será, a lo mejor es un admirador.- rio un poco y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-Si, ve.

-Matsuri- se oyo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Karin!- le saludo.

-Que tal amiga? Ino!- dejo a la castaña en la puerta y fue rápidamente a abrazar a la rubia.-Cuanto tiempo.

-Si, que tal? Como te ha ido las vacaciones?

-Bueno, han ido bien, pero me alegro de volver con vosotras, os echaba de menos.

-Oh, nosotras también.- se abrazaron fuertemente.-Hay Karin, hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar. Rapido Matsuri cierra la puerta y ven!

x-x-x

Minutos después…

-Bueno, ya lleguemos- anuncio Tsunade.

-Ya lleguemos al infierno.-termino Sakura sacando sus maletas.

-No digas eso mi amor, ya veras que bien te lo vas a pasar y cuantas amigas vas a hacer.

-Seguro.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir ha hablar con el director, espérame tantito si?- dijo, adentrándose en el gran edificio y perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

-Enserio hiciste eso, Ino?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja e imaginándose un poco la situación.

-Bueno tampoco fue para tanto. Hay por favor quien es esa?- exclamo al ver a Sakura parada enfrente de una limusina blanca.

-Debe de ser una nueva.-le respondió Matsuri.

-Cada año cogen a niñas cada vez peores, por favor, habéis visto su pelo, parece que se le haya pegado un chicle y se le haya esparcido por todo el pelo.-Se empezaron a reir ruidosamente, llamando la atención de la susodicha, dirigiéndoles una mirada entre burlona y asesina.

En otra parte…

-No chicos, ahora no, después si?- se intentaba librar de algunos de los alumnos que se acercaban a ella para perdirle un autógrafo o una foto.

Ya estaba llegando al despacho del director cuando ese grupo le paro.

-Pero que esta pasando aquí, jóvenes?-La voz imponente del director hizo que los jóvenes se apartaran dejando que este pasara por medio de ellos hasta llegar a la causante de tanto alboroto.-Tsunade!

-Danzou!

x-x-x

Casa de Gaara

-Ah- suspiraba Sasuke.-Esto si es vida. Todo a salido perfecto.

-Si, pero ya veras cuando se entere tu padre de que no fuiste al viaje.

-No nombres a mi padre ahora, déjame disfrutar, ya se!, hagamos algo!

-El que?- pregunto Gaara nada seguro de lo que fuera a decir su amigo.

-Vámonos a tomar algo.

-Ahora, pero si ya estamos aquí bebiendo.

-Venga Gaara, vamos a divertirnos!- Le animo el pelinegro, consigiendo su propósito.

-Esta bien, solo deja que llamo al chofer.

-Cual chofer, no, no, vamos a ir por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero tu estas loco- exclamo el pelirojo imaginándose el peligro de ellos dos con el coche de su familia.

-No pasara nada, hazme caso.

-Esta bien, pero si pasase, no me vengas echando las culpas.

-Tranquilo.

Caminaron hasta el garaje donde estaban todos los autos, cojieron el que mas le gustaba a Sasuke y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Hacia donde vamos?

-A un lugar que esta súper bien.

Estacionaron delante de una terraza, donde había dos chicas hablando animadamente. Un bocinazo por parte de ellos las hicieron callar y mirar hacia abajo. Sasuke les miraba con una sonrisa torcida e invitándolas a que entraran en el coche, se empezaron a reir y se metieron dentro.

-Oye, seguro que tienes 18 años?- le pregunto a sasuke la que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro, acaso crees que no?- despego la vista de la carretera y observo como gaara estaba en pleno trabajo, el también se tendría que poner manos a la obra.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ella y le beso aun conduciendo. Nadie se preocupaba por mirar hacia la carretera, hasta que Gaara vio como un camión se les echaba encima.

-Sasuke cuidado!- pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, al enorme camión se les llevo por delante

**Depende de los comentarios que hayan segire con la historia, sino la dejare de continuar^^**

**Cuidense!**

**Byee!**


End file.
